Question: Find $\tan \left( -\frac{3 \pi}{4} \right).$
Converting to degrees,
\[-\frac{3 \pi}{4} = \frac{180^\circ}{\pi} \cdot \left( -\frac{3 \pi}{4} \right) = -135^\circ.\]Since the tangent function has period $180^\circ,$ $\tan (-135^\circ) = \tan (-135^\circ + 180^\circ) = \tan 45^\circ = \boxed{1}.$